There have been conventionally known a technique of remotely controlling, with use of a mobile terminal, network home devices (such as vacuum cleaners, air conditioning devices, and audiovisual equipment which are connectable to networks) by connecting the network home devices to the Internet and a technique of notifying a mobile terminal of a message indicating a state etc. of such a network home device.
For example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses a technique of reducing alarm information generated by network home devices in conformity with reduction rule data, thereby notifying a mobile terminal of important alarm information such as malfunctions in real time in an arranged manner.